


Unwritten

by nonbinaryglory



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton, Endgame The Calling
Genre: All the districts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Mentally Ill Character, Canon Mute Character, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character(s) of Color, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Love, Love Triangles, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Only one can live, Original Character Death(s), Panem, Past Character Death, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryglory/pseuds/nonbinaryglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our future is unwritten. Our future is unknown. What will be will be.<br/>People of Panem. Happy Hunger Games. We are the tributes. Let's play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same old same old. Win or die.

Marcus Loxias Megalos

District 5

Marcus Loxias Megalos is bored. He cannot remember a time before boredom. School is boring. Girls are boring. Waiting is oh so boring. Especially now, when he is waiting waiting waiting for his district to finish the ceremony and choose it's tributes.

Marcus sneers at the podium where the former District 5 winning tribute is droning on and on. Marcus is standing amongst other eligible people, others who might become the next tributes, others who might win.

Marcus is 16, in his prime for playing and he feels in his very bones that this is the day. He is well trained but skinny, 24 ribs show through dark tanned skin, his hair is close-cropped and black and his eyes are moss green. Sweat rolls down the tip of his nose, he is bored and impatient.

_Come on. Come on!_

What wouldn't Marcus give to get out this dull District, to journey on his own, to compete in the Hunger Games? He imagines all the different types of platforms he might end up on. An endless sea, trees as far as the eyes can see, deserts or maybe mountains. If he competes in the Hunger Games he will win or die. He will win or he will die.

A man, dreads and ebony skin, steps up to the podium. He is obviously from the Capitol, blue hair and intricate golden tattoos isn't something anyone in District 5 would adorn themselves with. "As always, ladies first." He says, laughter on his lips and his voice velvet.

Marcus doesn't bother to listen to who ever boring girl is picked out as a tribute. It is all too boring. He sees her though. She is tall, curvy and an obviously very strong opponent. The kind that could beat you to death. Her skin is the same as his and most in District 5, her hair is longer than his but the same colour.

The Capitol man shakes her hand and she remains standing on the podium. "And now for the boys." He says, in the same way as before.

Marcus is incredibly focused, he swallows hard. He can feel it in his bones.

_Come on._

This is it.

_Come on!_

Or two more years and he can't compete. Two more years and all he has been training for gone in an instant!

"Marcus Loxias Megalos!"

This is it. He knows it. This is it. This will be his Hunger Games.


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride will be her downfall.

Chiyoko Takeda.

District 2.

Chiyoko Takeda is proud. She is standing on the podium as the female tribute of her district and she is proud. She is 17, nearly ineligible and lucky to be standing next to the much younger male tribute. He is 13, taller than Chiyoko but so much weaker.

She is a homeschooled outcast, a master navigator, an able gardener, an interpreter of signs and a limber climber. She is strong and agile. She will be silent destruction.

Chiyoko's full, red lips are pulled in a charming smile. She wants to smitten the crowds in the Capitol. Whether they like her or not can determine if she lives or dies as much as a dagger to her throat.

The Capitol man finishes talking to the crowd and finally Chiyoko and the young tribute are leaded away. They will leave shortly. They will say their last goodbyes and receive gifts. Then they will take the train to the Capitol.

Chiyoko only gets one visitor, her grandfather. This doesn't surprise her. Her mother died in childbirth. Her father was her age when he competed in the Hunger Games. He did not survive. Chiyoko will not meet the same fate.

Her grandfather's parting gift is a ring. A simple silver ring.

"It was your fathers. He left it here when he... When he competed." He says, poorly concealed sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry my girl. What will be will be. I'm so sorry." He shakes his head as he says this. Chiyoko frowns. "Don't be. It isn't your fault." She signs and pauses before she continues "I will win. I promise. For you, for father and for me."

The man from the Capitol interrupts them then and so her promise of winning becomes their parting words. Chiyoko wonders how many others will part with similar words, and how many before her did so as well.

The young tribute is still crying. _Poor boy._ Chiyoko thinks. _You will not win._

Chiyoko will keep her promise. Chiyoko is proud.


	3. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been together for nearly two years now but the games will surely tear them apart.

Sarah Alopay, Christopher Vanderkamp.

District 12.

Sarah Alopay and Christopher Vanderkamp are crying. Shaking, crying, despair envolpes them. Why them? Why the two of them? 

Nearly ineligible, they didn't think they'd both be the tributes of District 12. Sarah got her hopes up when her 18th birthday got closer and closer, but now all her hopes were dead just as she surely enough will be after the games.

Her parents and her brother say little, just hug her tight one by one. In their grief Sarah thinks of how much alike they are. They have the same copper skin and high cheekbones as Sarah, especially her brother Tate. He lost an eye in a mining accident, he never stopped being frustated with not being allowed to mine anymore. Sarah's mother give her a hairband "Keep your hair out of your eyes." She says. And then there's no more time.

Chritopher's mother is heartbroken. "First my husband dies and now my son is doomed." She wails. She tells him how much he looks like his father. The same pale skin, dark blonde hair and strong jaw. "Only your eyes resemble mine. Otherwise you're the spitting image of him." She doesn't say more after that.

Sarah and Christopher board the train in silence, eyes bloodshot and swollen. They have been a couple for nearly two years now but the games will surely tear them apart. _We'll both die. I know we'll both die._ Sarah thinks.

They sit next to each other on the train but not a word passes between them. The train shakes lightly from side to side. Sarah has hunted illegally for years, she knows how to climb, hunt, what sort of plants are edible and which are poisonous. Christopher has gotten into a few fistfights and won some but he isn't nearly as strong as many of his opponents. Against the other tributes only Sarah stands a fighting chance.

"You could win, you know." Christopher says suddenly, he's not looking at Sarah. He's crying again. "You're fast and strong and smart and you could win, Sarah."

Sarah shakes her head. "Don't say that. Please, just don't say that." She puts her hand on Christopher's. "We can't both and since only one.. I can't. I won't. Oh Christopher."

For the rest of the train ride they hold hands but little else. In the end they promise one another to fight, to not give up, to train hard and fight for survival. But they can't promise anything of what they will do if they are the last two standing. Not that it's very likely.

These deadly games will drive them apart. We are yet to see if it will happen quickly or slowly, but there is no doubt it will be lethal and without mercy. Happy Hunger Games.


	4. Gruesome

Jago Tlaloc.

On the train to the Capitol.

 

Jago Tlaloc does not look out the window while on the train. He ignores all the trees that becomes nothing more than blurs as the train skims past. He doesn't look back at District 7 as it disappears, he doesn't need to. He will return victorious or he will never come back at all. Sentimental ties to a home is not something he needs in the Hunger Games.Jago rests his legs on the seat across him, the female tribute sits in another part of the train. He knows she's avoiding him but doesn't blame her, it would either benefit them both or they would both be at a disadvantage. Either way, he doesn't want to be bothered.

He wants to think over his strengths and weaknesses and how he will survive the games. The best arena for him, and the female tribute, would be a forest, like the one surrounding District 7. Both the female tribute and Jago himself are good with axes, knives and fists due to their lumbering background from their district. Being the son of District 7's mayor Jago knows how to charm people but he won't need that for long. Jago will learn how to handle other weapons, so that he won't be an easy target without an axe in his hands. People from the richer districts have been trained for this all their lives and consider it an honor. His opponents will vary, some will be stronger, faster and some smarter than him. Some may even be uglier than him.

Jago snorts in amusement, there's absolutely no way any of them will be uglier than him, he's beaten them there. He grins for he knows this well. No one is as gruesome as him.


	5. Fire

Baitsakhan

District 1

Many volunteer as tribute in District 1, it happens every year. It is an honor to be one of the two tributes and just about everyone who is eligible wants it. They all want to be a tribute, they have trained for this all their lives, it is an honor. Baitsakhan wants it, he wants it more than anything and he will get what he wants, he will be the male tribute. He is amongst those who volunteer, the youngest of them all. He has been 13 for a little over a week now. He knows that he is ready for this.

There are stronger boys amongst those who volunteer but in the end Baitsakhan becomes the tribute. The older boys sneer at him, mutter insults about how he will die the first day. This makes Baitsakhan happy, very very happy. Adrenaline races through him. _I am the male tribute. I am the male tribute._

He shakes the female tribute's hand, she is 16, darker than Baitsakhan and she towers over him. It's obvious that she's strong, probably fast too but Baitsakhan is small and easily hidden. He makes a note to team up with her early for an advantage before figuring out the perfect way to kill her. He won't need her for long.

The female tribute's name is something he forgets right away, not that he needs to remember. He'll figure out some sort of nickname to call her by, it's common in the Hunger games. On the train to the Capitol the female tribute has already started calling Baitsakhan "little knife". Baitsakhan thinks it fitting, he is good with knives.

They become allies fast and soon they start considering which other tributes to team up with.

"We'll probably team up with the tributes from two and three, it's common. But we need to see what they're like first. We are not teaming up with weaklings." Baitsakhan says, staring out the window.

There is nothing to see at the moment, just the darkness of a tunnel. The female tribute hums in agreement, she's a person of few words. With the way she sits, thinking visibly with her eyebrows furrowed Baitsakhan wonders what to call her. Who to team up with is something to be thought about later, for now he needs to get to know this other tribute.

"Say, what weapons are you good with?" Baitsakhan looks at her and smiles innocently, not that this tribute would fall for the innocent child act.

"I mean, you know about me but I don't know about you it's hardly fair." The female tribute is quiet for sometime before she finally looks at Baitsakhan without an expression.

"Spears, swords, fists, martial arts. Heavy stuff." She says and then they look at each other for a long time.

Baitsakhan hums quietly in wonder. "I think I'll call you Solid." he says with decision, there is no arguing this.

Solid merely nods. It's not long until they will arrive in the Capitol long before the other tributes who live further away. Baitsakhan and Solid will have more time on their hands to train, plot and watch the clips from the other reapings. For now Baitsakhan leans back in his seat and closes his eyes, he won't have much time to relax after this, not that he ever did.


	6. Sharp

Maccabee Adlai  
District 8

 

Maccabee is a well-dressed young man. While he is not from any of the richest of the districts one could still say that he was born into a life of privilege. Most people in district 8 spent their entire lives making clothes in a factory and designing clothes, but Maccabee did not. Maccabee is the son of a former tribute, which is to say, a former winner of the hunger games. And so Maccabee grew up in a similar way someone from district 1,2 or 3 might grow up, training for the Hunger games.

Sure it is said that the family of the winning tributes are safe, but the winning tributes know that that is not true. You are only safe when you are eligible and never ever compete. Maccabee never looked much like a kid, always taller and stronger than his peers. He is 16 years now and his parents hope desperately that he never has to compete, that he'll be safe. But their hope is crushed during the reaping. Their son is the male tribute from District 8.

Murmurs go through the crowd when Maccabee's name is called out. "That's impossible" some whisper. "Aren't the winners families supposed to be safe?" others question, but the rules always change and no one is safe. Maccabee himself doesn't mind, he is trained for this.

His parents are devastated, but they are happy that he is prepared at least. At least they could do something for him. That is all they say to him before he leaves. However they do give him to small things: his fathers favourite scarf and the knife his mother won her games with. Maccabee is happy with the gifts, especially his mother's. The knife is still usable, still sharp. Maccabee will make sure to put it to good use, if he can figure out how to sneak it in.

His mother will not be his mentor for his games but rather a tribute who won 7 years ago. Maccabee and district 8's female tribute will be mentored by a huge man, built similarly to Maccabee himself. Maccabee is happy with this, it means that his mentor will know things that will be to Maccabee's advantage. What he is not happy with is that his mentor is hardly intelligent, which means deals with sponsors might be rare.

But as long as Maccabee plays well there will be sponsorships, as long as he puts his mother's knife to good use.

 


	7. Disadvantage

An Liu

District 3

 

An Liu is ashamed. Ashamed of being the male tribute of District 3, ashamed of his tics, ashamed of not being as strong as others from his district. He is so _SHIVERSHIVER_ so _blinkblinkSHIVER_ so damned ashamed. Damned ashamed of his district, damned ashamed of his family. _SHIVERSHIVER_. They want him gone _blinkblink_ because they are _SHIVERblinkblink_ fucking ashamed of him. But it's not his fault, not his fault, not his fault.

 _blink-blink-blink._ Even so it feels like it, but it's not his fault. It's his damned family's fault. They _SHIVERSHIVER_ they made him like this. They deserved it, they deserved it, they _blinkblinkSHIVER_ they deserved to die all those years ago. Not his fault, not his fault.

An is 17, nearly 18 and a killer even before the games. He is cut out for this. but he has a _blinkblink_ has a disadvantage. His tics. _SHIVER_. but even so _blink_ even so _blinkshiver_ even fucking so, he still has his advantages.

1.An is trained for this. 2.An has killed before, several people.  _blinkSHIVER. SHIVERblink. blinkSHIVERblinkblink._ 3.An has no one they can use against him. 4.An is an expert bomb maker.

The female tribute is a tiny thing, barely eligible. An towers over her. The female tribute is 12 years old and terrified. _TERRIFIEDSHIVERTERRIFIED_. An might seem that way but he is not terrified. He doesn't care if he dies. Their mentor is a sharp eyed woman with a lot of scars. It's been 5 years since she won. She looks as though she will show no mercy.

 _blinkblink._ No mercy, An will show no _blinkSHIVER_ no _SHIVERblink_ no damned mercy. He can't afford showing mercy.


	8. Sweet dreams

Chiyoko Takeda

The Capitol

Compared to the other districts the Capitol seems overpopulated. It's overwhelming for the tributes who had a good view of nearly everything. Every street-corner buzzes with life, there are stores everywhere, huge houses and the streets decorated with glittering lights and flowers. From her room Chiyoko could see shops that sold pompous clothes and even stores that sold glitter. This is nothing like Chiyoko's home district. District 2 is where the most peacekeepers are recruited and trained, where weapons are manufactured and the rules are oh so strict. The living conditions are better than most other district due to their loyalty to the Capitol during the revolution, but no child in the Capitol has to train for the Hunger games.

Chiyoko is jealous of the children grown up in the Capitol. It's like they grew up in a world full of colour, while Chiyoko's childhood is monochrome. She'll use this jealousy, add fuel to her fire so to say. The Games might be an honor to play and win but they are also destructive.

Chiyoko closes her eyes and lays back in her bed. She needs some rest before tomorrow's opening ceremony. Her makeup team have already removed every hair on her body that they felt didn't belong there. It's ridiculous and the process hurt.

Tomorrow she will be put in one of those pompous dresses, her hair will be done in a dramatic style and her face will surely be full of makeup. Ridiculous. Why would a killer need beauty? It is illogical and completely beyond Chiyoko.

 

Sarah Alopay

The Capitol

Sarah can't sleep, how could she?  She has been ripped out of her happy life and tomorrow she will be put on a display for everyone to see. Like she was some sort of delicious meal that the people of the Capitol can't wait to devour.

She has thrown up twice already and feels as though she might do so again. She feels sick to the bone, she wants to scream and scream until she doesn't have a voice. What else could she do? There is no way to get out of this other than _death_.

But Sarah is exhausted and though she has trouble sleeping she will find herself waking up from a dream she thinks reality. A dream where everything is normal and she isn't going to die. A dream where she is happy.

After this dream Sarah will be determined to train hard and survive, just survive for as long as she can.

 

Jago Tlaloc

The Capitol

Jago sits on his soft bed thinking. He thinks of the other tributes, at least those he can remember, those who left an imprint. The tall, thin-lipped, redheaded girl from district 6. She looked surprised when they called her name but that expression was quickly exchanged for a more menacing one. She looked determined and angry. Jago somehow felt that anger was directly towards the Capitol. Such anger is useful but dangerous, Jago will try to team up with her.

The regal looking soft-spoken, very dark skinned male tribute from district 4. He looks tall, strong and beautiful with his bright blue eyes, the way a tribute is supposed to look. He will surely be popular, it won't be hard for him to get any sponsors. Jago is sure that the male tribute from district 4 will get sponsorships for his looks alone. He had a blinding white smile when they called his name but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes held a more thoughtful and cunning look. Jago will look out for that tribute.

The thin, shaking male tribute of district 3. He has dark circles under his eyes, a red tear tattooed in the corner of his left eye and a thin line shaved through his hair. Jago remember this tribute for his rapid blinking before clenching his jaw, his head moving to each side in tiny jerking movements. Jago doesn't know what to make of him. A weakling? He remembers the conclave chest of the tribute and how his shoulders hang around him as if he wanted to shield himself from the world. He could be dangerous, he was the son of a former winner after all.

The last tribute he remembers is the female tribute from district 12. She and her boyfriend are the tributes from district 12, unlikely to stay together now. She is pretty, easily the most beautiful woman he's every seen. Jago thinks about teaming up with her, she is sure to have a lot of useful anger towards the Capitol and the games. He remembers how she and her -- Jago clenches his jaw -- boyfriend cried on the day of their reaping. She could be a useful ally.

Jago sighs and lies down. It takes him two hours before he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for the tributes to meet in this chapter but that didn't happen. It's very likely that they meet in the next though!


	9. Everybody hates the Capitol

Shari Chopra.

The Capitol.

Shari Chopra is the female tribute of District 9. She is only 17 years old, but has a young daughter named Alice. Her husband's name is Jamal Chopra, he is the love of her life. Shari doesn't want to be in the Capitol, doesn't want to be a tribute. She wants home, home, home. She wants Jamal, wants to be with him, wants to touch him, wants him to hold her and tell her everything will be alright. _But it won't._

She remembers Alice's and Jamal's crying faces as Shari's name was called out. Remembers Alice screaming for her Mama, Jamal hushing her before breaking down in uncontrollable sobs. She remembers her promise to them. _Win. Come back safe._ And that is _exactly_ what she will do. She's got the fury of a mother. She won't let anything stop her from making her beautiful little daughter happy again. Nothing will stop her from seeing her family again.

So now her long black hair is being curled and braided and twisted into a style she has never seen before in her life. Her face is being covered in all sorts of unfamiliar things, "makeup" they called it. The dress they stuff her into looks very much like a bread.

 _Of course._ Shari sighs. _Our last tributes were also dressed like bread, why should I get to look any less ridiculous.  
__Shari Chopra the bread tribute. God I hate the Capitol._

 

 

Chiyoko Takeda.

The Capitol.

She dreamed of Akina last night. Akina Nori, a good friend who lost her life in the games. Chiyoko feels guilty for not thinking of her earlier, how she got so far in the games before she  _let them_  kill her. Akina let them kill her, Akina let them _kill_ her. Akina who was so full of life, Akina who was Chiyoko's only friend, Akina whom Chiyoko _loved_.

Akina's name being called during the reaping a few years earlier. Chiyoko grabing her arm,  _please don't die_ , the one time she wished she had a voice so she could scream and yell _I VOLUNTEER.-_

Memories flash by and Chiyoko tries to shut them off. She can usually shut them off, why can't she SHUT THEM OFF.

Akina didn't wish to kill the youngest tribute from district 5, and so the other tribute from district 1 along with the tributes from district 2-

Chiyoko takes a deep breath, tries to shove the pictures to the back of her head again and again and again. She pounds her fist on her head. _Physical pain is better than this but why won't it stop?_   _MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP._

The Capitol made them watch,made them watch, made them watch. Made them watch Akina's throat as the knife slit it and the blood poured from the wound-

Chiyoko clenches her fists, digs her nails into her palms until they bleed but she can't get the thoughts out of her head.

Akina's eyes becoming lifeless, her skin becoming sickly pale, her body being tossed to the ground without a second thought. It's all the Capitol's fault, they made the games, they made them kill. MADE AKINA DIE FOR ENTERTAINMENT.

_The Capitol's fault. The Capitol's fault. The Capitol's fault._

_Akina Akina Akina Akina. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I love you, oh god I'm so sorry._

A knock on the door rips Chiyoko out of her thoughts and she quickly dries her tears. Her makeup team enter shortly after and start fussing over her tear stained face and red rimmed eyes. Not to comfort, of course not, only because it makes their job a little harder.

 _I hate you all. I hate you all. I hate the_ _Capitol. You will pay for what you did to her. I will win this and you will all pay._

 

 

 


End file.
